


Talking Girls

by Skellington24



Series: Hogwarts: School of Smut and Homosexuality [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: Marauders!Era. James and Sirius always talk about girls, but no matter how hard they try, Remus won't join in. And Sirius discovers why, which is actually really good for him.





	Talking Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy summary, but if you've bothered clicking then I hope the story isn't also crappy.

“I’m not giving up on Lily, she’s fucking gorgeous.”

My eyes rolled to the ceiling as James and Sirius started up the same conversation they always had in the common room, which girls they fancied and who they were going to try to bang that week. It was tedious to listen to, and stupidly bold, considering everyone could hear exactly what they said and gossip at Hogwarts spread like fiendfyre. Like the event of Lily bitch slapping James right across his ‘smug face’. That’s one of the reasons I never joined in, I don’t need the whole school knowing my business. Not to mention I couldn't really join in, there were no girls I wanted, but there were a few boys. Not that anyone knew I was gay, I didn’t even tell my friends, they’d tease me about it. Especially if I told them who it was that caught my eye.

“Come on Moony, join in,” James chuckled. “You never do, it’ll be interesting to find out who your interests are for once.”

“I don’t join in because I’m aware how many people listen in on you two, and I don’t need the whole school knowing my business.”

The two boys just laughed, and James turned his question to Sirius. Unlike the usual mention of some boring Ravenclaw or dumb Gryffindor that he commonly went for, Sirius just shook his head. He normally listed a few girls, which made me extremely jealous to the point I ignored him for a few days. Instead, he said he didn’t need to go after girls anymore because they were all throwing themselves at him now. He remarked that all they did was bore him now, and he was raised a prissy pureblood who demanded luxuries, not the cheap filth they all but threw at him. At least five girls in the common room gasped, their faces twisting in outrage before they all stormed out to the dorms or the hallway. I raised a brow, with a smug smile on my face, for being right about eavesdroppers but also for knowing Sirius didn’t want them. Also made my heart flutter, blood flowing down as thoughts took over how I could take advantage.

“Well, I’m going to spend my free period having a nap, so I’m well rested for my next lesson.”

I was upstairs in my dorm room, removing my pants when I heard the door open. I shared the room with my dearest friends, so I didn’t care which one saw the claw scars torn over my legs. I heard the lock, and the distinctive silencing charm cast before I turned around. Sirius was standing by the door, his body language strong and determined. It made my mouth water.

“Look, we’re alone, no one here to overhear us.” He said, “so what girls are you into?”

I blushed. I had no excuse not to answer, but did I really want to tell him the truth? Well, not the whole truth. I confessed the reason why I didn’t talk about girls was that I wasn’t into them, but didn’t elaborate. He looked slightly shocked, and I hoped it was enough to make him drop the subject. Although the determination didn’t leave his body language.

“So, which guys are you into, I could attempt to be a wingman.”

I looked at him incredulously. How could he not connect the dots, now that he knew I liked guys, that I was head over heels in love with him. He was gorgeous, the girls around him were a sure sign of that, and he always made me laugh so hard I cried. Not to mention my agitated attitude and sour face when he went on dates. Sirius wasn’t smarter than me, but not even he could be so slow. I shook my head and turned back to getting naked.

He came up behind me and turned me around, cornering me between his bed and mine. A detail very clear to me because he was standing so close. I had no idea what to do, all my energy focused on not pushing my bare body against him, sure he’d be able to see the erection that would cause. I briefly wished I’d kept my pants on, easier to hide.

“If…if you fancy James, you can tell me. I won’t rat you out.” Sirius frowned, something strangely like jealousy in his tone.

I couldn’t help laughing. One of those unattractive, hysterical laughs, that make you grab your knees and howl. I was wiping tears from my eyes while he looked down at me in confusion. I managed to calm myself down, just enough to fully deny fancying James. The mere thought was unbelievable. He suddenly looked hurt, which halted my laughter in its tracks. He just questioned why I didn’t trust him enough to say, and the pain was thick in his voice. I don’t know what came over me. The pain in his voice clenched at my heart and made me want to comfort him the best way I could. I reached up and kissed his surprised mouth, my body igniting at the feel of his soft lips on mine. I’d never seen Sirius move so fast, and his expression was covered with surprise as he stood as far from me in the space between our beds. I tried to steel myself for the rejection that faced me as he asked why I’d kissed him and saw no reason to lie.

“Because I’m in love with you, have been for a while.” I whispered, avoiding his eyes, “please don’t hate me now. I couldn't stand that.”

“Oh Merlin, now your bitching with me when I meet up with girls makes sense. You were jealous of me paying attention to those that aren't you,” and he chuckled. “That’s sweet.”

My confused gaze barely met his eyes before his lips came crashing to mine. My body reacted before my mind could catch up, as my fingers raked over his clothed body and I pushed us back towards my bed. He sat down, and I straddled him, desperate for the intimacy of contact, a primal growl rippling from my throat as I ground on him. But it then dawned on me that Sirius was straight, to the best of my knowledge, and he’d instigated the kiss. Why?

I asked, and he replied. “I think guys are hot, but when girls throw themselves at you, it's easier sticking to them. But none of them loved me, even when they claimed to. It’s refreshing to feel loved, and your jealousy is just adorable. Fancy being my first?”

He kissed me again, sweet and gentle, before I could reply. I tried to put all my passion in that one kiss, my hips grinding us hard and our groans consumed by our kiss. But I wanted more of him, all of him. My fingers fiddled with his trousers and I lowered myself to my knees. I wanted him in my mouth. He protested lightly, not wanting to be selfish with me, even if I didn't know what I was doing. But I wanted to finish inside him, and a blowjob was an easy distraction from spreading fingers. My eyes looked up at him, gauging his reactions as I worked him over with my tongue and my mouth. His eyes snapped shut as I licked his shaft and around the head. He moaned when I sucked his member into my mouth. I heard his words catch in his throat as his dick went down mine. The noises were so erotic.

My erection was squeezed in my boxers, desperate to be touched, but I tried to ignore it. I reached one hand up spread his thighs, and he looked down at me. I offered him my fingers, stroking his lips, begging him for entrance. He squeezed my wrist, sucking my fingers into his mouth and covering them with spit. I moaned around his cock, yanking my hand away and circling his asshole. He didn't tense as I pressed a finger passed the muscle, but he bucked up into my mouth. I sucked harder, pushing the finger further. I timed my sucks with each thrust of my finger before I gently added a second. I wasn't too big, so he only needed prepping with two. I waited until he was rocking himself on my fingers before I stopped slurping. I pushed him back and settled between his legs, my first step kissing him.

That was until he pushed away, "look, you're trying to be sweet and let me adjust because I've never screwed a guy before, but I'm horny as fuck so hurry up."

I couldn't help chuckling, and spat on my hand to use as lube. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I marvelled at how unrestrained he was with me, given how I was his first. Stroking his cock seemed like the perfect distraction, and it seemed to help distract him pretty well as he moaned when I pushed my way in to my hilt. I stopped to let him adapt, feeling the warm heat gripping me tightly. He gripped my shoulders and egged me on, begging me to move my hips and hand. I pressed into him, angling up to hit a spot I'd heard exist. Apparently, I hit it, as he clawed at my shoulders and started to moan louder. He was intoxicating to watch. I stroked him fast, pounding like an animal. I'd blame it on the werewolf thing later.

He was close, so close to coming he stuttered. "Pl...please. I...I'm coming."

I doubled my efforts, wanting his come on my fingers so I could lick it all off. I felt his muscles clench around me as he came, and I was partly terrified by the howl I unleashed when I followed his lead. I thought I'd have to drop down beside him in exhaustion, like they did in all the muggle porn I'd seen, but I didn't. Sirius was soft in my hand, but I was still hard inside him. Damn being a bloody werewolf. Moving to sit next to him was the most I wanted to relax, and the taste of his come on my fingers danced over my taste buds. He was gazing at me, eyes flicking to my still present hard-on, while he felt between his legs at my come slowly dripping out. Pearly white come coated one of his fingers, and he sucked it into his mouth, letting out a soft groan.

"If you're going to do shit that turns me on like that, then I'm going to fuck you again," I growled.

He bit his lip, squirming his hips on my sheets, "but I'm all sweaty. Don't you think we should shower first?"

"Ahaha maybe. If you want to. I love you."

"Well, I think I love you too Moony. So you better not stop loving me, or I'll be pretty pissed."

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a pairing suggestion, leave a comment. Or a storyline, and I'll try to recreate it as best I can. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, don't just be unreasonably harsh, please. Thanks ^^


End file.
